High School Beginnings
by smilinggalxoxo
Summary: My first fanfiction story : Renesmee's first day of high school with her family. how will edward handle all the boys and will renesmee find herself a boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes filled the entire house. That could only mean one thing. The day has arrived. My first day of High School. My Mom was bittersweet about it. She hated to see me grown up so fast, but she also couldn't wait to have actually classes with her daughter. Daddy on the other hand… wasn't to pleased to say the very least. To him, I was still a little girl, supposed to be shielded from the world. Technically I was 7 but my physically appearance suggested I was 15. To Daddy, being a 15 year old girl meant boys. Daddy _hated _the fact that I'd be surrounded by boys for 7 hours a day. To him, it was his own little hell, to have to hear all the thoughts coming from them. It was bad enough that during my ballet lessons, the boy dancers always flirted with me. Daddy even had a little talk with him, against my protests. '_Why did he have to be soo protective?"_

That's when Daddy peeked his head through my door."Because, you're all grown up to them, Nes. And if you heard what I heard…" He couldn't even finish, even the thought got him upset.

He came and sat on my bed. I put my shoulder on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. Even though it was annoying that he still thought of me as being 4, I always felt safe and away from the world in his arms. He was my Daddy. And I, though hating to admit it, was still his little girl. And these next few years were going to be hard for him, not just because of the boys, but because I unfortunately inherited human feelings and hormones. And to top it off I got my period a couple years ago. I get it every few months though. Not every month as a normal human, thank God. I heard Daddy chuckle at my thoughts.

"Daddyyy, you have to stop invading! Please, for the love of God," I blushed.

He tried to rearrange his features to a more softening look than an amused look. He failed. Again, he laughed. "Nes, baby, come downstairs and eat. Your mom went crazy with making you food…" He smiled as we both heard mom hiss, playfully, from downstairs.

"Okay, I'll be down as soon as I-"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie want to dress you for your first day," he cut me off. I was about to object, but already reading my thoughts he continued, "I know. I tried to tell them not to. But you know how your Aunts are…" he trailed off.

I laughed. I touched his hand and projected, _"They get so caught up in fashion. I think we should have them checked out by a professional…"_

Daddy laughed and said, "Oh, I've thought of doing that many, many times." And then he sighed. It was time to head down. He got up and then waited for me to, relentlessly, get out of bed. When we got to the kitchen Mom scoped me up in her arms and kissed my cheek. I caught sight of the buffet in front of me and frowned. I knew, she'd expect me to eat it all…. Daddy chuckled. I glared at him playfully, which made him chuckle even more. Mom ignored our little silent exchange and was plopping me down onto a chair with a plate filled with food on it .Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper walked into the dining room. Aunt Alice sat down next to me, saying how much fun the whole family was going to have since I was going. She told me not to be nervous, which made me all the more nervous. Uncle Jasper came over bent down to give me a kiss and to say good morning. He made me feel a lot calmer. I touched his arm and gave him a silent thank you. He smiled a knowing smile. Then he said he had to talk to Daddy outside about something.

I turned my attention back to Aunt Alice saying that we only had 2 classes together, Study and Driver's Ed. Which, to her, aren't classes at all. But for me, I'd finalllly be able to learn to drive! I was excited about that at least. Aunt Alice, Mom, Dad, and I were pretending to be sophomores. Uncle Jazz, Uncle Em, and Aunt Rose were pretending to be juniors. Since Daddy and me looked a lot alike we were pretending to be twins. I giggled at the thought. Uncle Jazz and Aunt Rose were pretending to be twins as well.

"Nessie. Hurry up and eat! Me and Rose won't have all day!" Aunt Alice complained because I was dragging it out. But when I finally finished she grabbed me by the hand and rushed my to her room. I briefly saw Mom giving me a sympathetic smile as she picked up my plate.

Aunt Alice's room was like a apartment. When you first walked in it was like a sitting room and through the side doors was her massive bedroom. On the other side was her closet that was about 3 of my rooms put together. She sat me in front of a beautiful vanity. Then she went to go get Aunt Rose. I reached up a felt the walls. Aunt Alice had them draped in silk layers with a rich red color. I felt like I was in a Queen's changing room. Then I saw Aunt Rose come in through the door carrying at least 7 bags. Alice happily started taking everything out as Aunt Rose came and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. She looked beautiful as always. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with sandals and a white flowing top that left her shoulders exposed. So simple, but so pretty. I touched her hand to say that I wished I was as beautiful as she was, but she just looked at me mouth open. Then she laughed.

"Nessie, baby. You wish that you were as beautiful as _me_? You shouldn't wish for things that aren't true. I wish I was even just as slightly as beautiful as you." She smiled and hugged me again. I giggled. I knew I was beautiful, because everyone like me was, but Aunt Rose was exquisite. The only time I felt exquisite is when I danced. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice took me to see a ballet when I was younger and I absolutely feel in love with it. I do classical ballet. And when I dance, I feel like I'm in the sky. Since I was hugging Aunt Rose as I was thinking all that, she said "Come on my little ballerina. Aunt Alice is going to put you in your outfit while I do your hair." And with that, my personal prep team, got to work.

"Now, do you want a skirt or dress?" Aunt Alice asked looking me over. I thought if I couldn't wear pants, then why even bother with a skirt? So I told her a dress. She smiled approving as she went through the dress bags Aunt Rose brought. After about 10 minutes of trying on dresses we all decided on a pretty blue floral dress that looked gorgeous. To spice it up, I wore a crop black leather jacket and black wrap around sandals. Aunt Rose decided to not straighten my hair, to keep my natural curls. She put half my hair up and let the rest fall freely down my back. They both decided that no makeup was to be used on me, which I happily agreed. Besides Daddy wouldn't like it if I had makeup on. Because, I don't need it. Though I love to play around with it. I remember I dressed Daddy, Uncle Em, and Uncle Jazz up for Halloween when I was little. They looked…scary to say the least now that I think about it. But Aunt Alice pulled me to her full length mirror and let me examine myself. They both stood behind me, holding their breath, waiting for my reaction. I decided to tease them a bit.

"Well…" I started out slowly, biting my lip and pushing my brows together. Aunt Rose gasped, and Aunt Alice was giving me the evil eye, so I decided to end my fun. I laughed as I finished my sentence, "I love it! Thank you so so much!" And I turned around and hugged them at the same time.

Aunt Alice's eyes beamed at my reaction, "Oh I knew you'd love it!" Aunt Rose just grinned as we headed back downstairs.

Everyone was ready to go when we got downstairs. Grandma was standing by the stairs, camera in hand. Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz were having an arm wrestling war. Mom and Dad were God knows were doing God knows what. Before we even reached the bottom of the stairs, Grandma was squealing with excitement, taking photos. Uncle Em stopped for the slightest second to see the commotion, enough time for Uncle Jazz to beat him.

"DAMNIT! I WAS DISTRACTED! REMATCH!" Uncle Em yelled, hating to lose.

Uncle Japer only laughed and said maybe next time. Daddy and Mom came out of their bedroom after the heard Uncle Em yell. Mom saw me and ran to me to say how gorgeous I looked and all I could say was thank you and blush. Daddy on the other hand looked like he was going to take me to an old women's store and buy me granny skirts.

"Alice…" he started.

"Oh Edward! It's her first day of high school! She can't look like she's a little girl. She's all grown up now, whether you like it or not Mister. And she isss wearing," she gestured to my outfit, "that dress today."

Daddy looked mad but he didn't argue any more.

Uncle Em said cheerfully, "It's okay Edward. If any boy as much as looks at her in the wrong way, we'll get him," he chuckled and winked at me. I blushed deeper. How was I ever going to have a boyfriend?

Before anyone could agree or disagree, Mom hurried to say, "It's time to go! We don't want to be late for our first day of…high school!" She beamed at me while I groaned inwardly. This was going to be a long day…My Daddy nodded his head agreeing with me.


	2. Chapter 2

I rode with Mom and Dad while the others rode in front of us with Uncle Jazz. We were going 80 mph, and by the looks of it, Uncle Jazz was going 100 mph. Mom and Dad were the only ones that would take me anywhere, really, because I got car sick easily. AKA, they were the only ones willing to drive "slowly." From what I gather when mom was human she would hate going fast, too. Oh genes. But anyway, I looked up from my iPod to see that Uncle Jasper was slowing down significantly, cueing we were almost there. That's when the butterflies hit.

_"__Time__to__crank__up__the__tunes,__"_ I thought. Didn't want Daddy knowing hearing my hesitant feelings because then I wouldn't be starting for two decades…no joke. I sighed as Lady GaGa started pounding in my ear buds. I could faintly hear Dad chuckle at my choice of music. He preferred the oldies, which I did too, but in all honestly I was more modern then he was. That just earned another chuckle from the driver's seat. Mom turned to look at my dad questionably, but before I hear his response, I glared out the window, focusing on the trees. I know it sounded ridiculous, but I needed to let my feelings out on something. I was slowly crumbling inside. I've never felt this insecure with myself. I just want to dance. But obviously I couldn't, which made me all the more nervous. I felt like a caged animal. Like, without dance, I'm nothing. It's my everything. It's my "chill pill." And unfortunately, Walgreens is out of the pills right now. I sighed again.

As I refocused on the trees the weirdest thing happened. The trees were transforming into a small town. Even though it was still early in the morning people were already starting their daily routine. I saw people getting into their cars to head to work, teens getting ready to leave for school (my fellow classmates!), old couples going to the little diner in town. I always found people fascinating to watch. Everyone was so unique, yet all connected by an unseen force. I could just sit in the mall and just watch how people would all have similar reactions to so many different things.

"Nessie? Baby? Are you ready?" Mom asked. I had to refocus. Oh. My. God. We were already at school? When did this happen! My stomach seemed like it was practicing for its own olympics. I looked up, and I could tell that they could see the fear in my eyes. A thought had just crossed my mind, _"__What__if__nobody__likes__me?__What__if__they__think__I__'__m__some__kind__of__freak__of__nature?__"_ How had these thoughts not occurred to me earlier? I was seriously about to have a meltdown. Mom came back to seat with me and wrap her arms around me while dad went to go tell the others to wait a few while I calm down.

Mom put her chin on top of my head while I started to cry a little. "Honey, shhhh," she whispered as she rubbed my back. "Its okay."

Since we were touching and I didn't feel like speaking aloud I "told" her my fears and anxieties.

She then moved so she was facing me, and put her hand lightly under my chin so I'd have to look up at her. Her eyes spoke of love and understanding "Renesmee, you have nothing to worry about, my love. Remember when I told you about what happened to me when I moved to Forks? How I had to start off with absolutely no one, and I was a junior! How embarrassing, right? And you know who I meet? My first and true love, your Dad. Magical things can happen here, Renesmee. You can't be afraid of that, baby. As much as your father and I hate to admit it…you're grown up, Ness. As much as that scares us we have to learn not to be afraid because you are the most magical thing that's happened to your father and me."

Omg. She's being corny…again! I need Uncle Jazz not words! But her words did stick. To a whole other picture…. Of me going out on weekends, having fun with friends…and even possibly a boyfriend. I instantly grinned. What can I say? I am a teenage girl for crying out loud! Then I saw dad cringe a little, and I laughed out loud. Poor guy. His daughter has finally realized what she wants…a social life! Hahahaha.

Mom was pleased to see my change in attitude, unaware of the reason. "See? You just gotta be confident, love," she said with a Academy Awards winning smile.

We both got out of the car, backpacks draped over one shoulder. Aunt Alice came over with all of our finished schedules. As I looked over mine I groaned. Possibly the worst times ever. Chemistry and Geometry were like a package deal. With one finished, the next one rolled right in. My schedule looked like this:

8:00-8:50 History Rm. 217; Miss Uroli

8:55-9:45 British Literature Rm. 118; Mr. Rayes

9:50-10:40 DriversEd Rm. 116; Mr. Wurthin

10:40-10:50 Break

10:55-11:45 Spanish Rm. 201; Mrs. Loventa

11:50-12:40 Physical Education

12:40-1:10 Lunch

1:15-2:05 Chemistry Rm. 207; Mrs. Lowski

2:10-3:00 Geometry Rm. 110; Mr. Goodrill

I literally hate math with a passion. I'm really good at it, but numbers just irk me. I don't even know why, but they are just…ugh. And of course I have Geometry last. Like why the heck not? This place is already trying to spite me. Aunt Alice already knew what classes we had together because of her psychic ability. But everything else was up for grabs and I sighed as Dad toke my schedule to examine the classes we had together. He grinned as he handed the paper back to me saying, "Gym, Chemistry, and History." My Mom toke my schedule then and then disappointment filled her eyes, "Geometry and History...that's it? I wanted more classes with you!" I was at first glad that I wasn't totally alone in some classes, but then it dawned on me: I wouldn't know anyone in my Spanish or Literature classes. This is a huge FML marker. I frowned, knowing that Aunt Rose, Uncle Jazz, and Uncle Em wouldn't have any classes with me.

And when I looked up from my schedule from hell I saw everyone had stopped to stare at my family. My God, this is going to be a long, long day….


End file.
